Just Another Midoriya Izuku
by justreadtoread
Summary: He's a quirkless weakling, he knows that much. What he failed to see was that from his misfortune came an ability like no other. Still grasping at a dream he couldn't hope to achieve, his newfound power is tested in a world quite different from what it was meant to be. Same characters. Same setting. Same origin story. He was just another Midoriya Izuku, right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One : there's really nothing left for me here_**

***Disclaimer : I don't own Boku no Hero Academia :I**

***Reading Pointers :I**

\- _blah blah = _usually the setting and time of the scene

\- "blah blah" = reserved for dialogue

\- _"blah blah" = revealing thoughts_

_\- _**blah blah **= emphasis

* * *

_Aldera Junior High - Career Counseling Office_

_14 : 34_

"Midoriya... don't you think it's about time you let it go?"

The question hung in the air for an uncomfortable minute or so before a certain green-haired student shook his head. Eyes shut tightly and fists curled, he refused.

"Midoriya, look here."

The young boy - in his last year of middle school - clasped clammy hands around his ears, hoping to drown out the words that only stabbed endlessly at everything he stood to reach. _"No! No! No! I won't listen to a word you say!"_ With every shake of his head, he was dragged away even further from his most cherished dreams. It got to the point he was shaking, tearing up in his seat in front of the career counselor. The frustrations he suffered daily slowly poured out in a suffocating pool.

**The bullying...**

**The hopelessness...**

**The quirklessness...**

**His worthless self...**

In the adult's eyes currently witnessing the boy's vulnerable state, her mind only filled with slight irritation. She frowned as she arranged his file, "Let-"

"NO!" An unexpected shout came from Midoriya, his tearful green eyes showed hate, fear, and sadness simultaneously. This only continued to vex the woman until her hand came down to the side of his face. Flesh hitting against flesh, she bellowed, "Let go, kid!"

"Why are you so stubborn?! Be real! You're quirkless for goodness's sake! You have a death wish, huh, thinking you can save people without a damn quirk?!" This woman - no longer mindful of maintaining her professional posture - yelled with all her might. She just wanted to drill those words of truth into the kid's head. Other teachers were thinking of resolving the situation without the principal hearing of the sudden slap and outburst from the dedicated student career counselor. But it was rather pointless in the end.

Midoriya hurried out of the teacher's workroom, carelessly bumping into other students who were waiting for their turn to talk to their counselor on what track they would take and which school they would go to come high school year.

Coming to a sudden stop, he wiped at his tears, rubbing snot on the fabric of his gakuran. _"Why?"_ He thought as he entered his classroom with his head down, walking swiftly to his seat. A little unsteady in his balance, he tripped over his own feet, arms reaching his table just in time his knees met the ground. Fighting back additional tears, a rather violent fist rocked his table. "Shitty Deku, you fuck! Stop whimpering like a quirkless weakling!"

Rage boiled within Midoriya, _"Of course, it isn't enough! IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"_ He turned his face to the ash-blonde, meeting him with the same unfounded animosity he constantly received from the other. "Would you just fucking shut up?!" He roared, slamming his fist on the other boy's face. This turn of events garnered a look of complete shock from every student present in the class.

"You just socked Bakugou! You wanna die, Midoriya?" One with elongated fingers brought a hand to his mouth, attempting to hide his strained laughter. Bakugou - as his "friend" called him - rose higher than Midoriya. What came apparent to this explosive teen was that the weakling in front of him wasn't shaking. He wasn't backing away. He wasn't making any excuses to get away from him. The blonde activated his quirk, and with it came a set of mini explosions originating from his sweaty palms. There was a bloody look in his red eyes as he thought, _"This is new..."_

Directing all of his power towards the glaring green-eyed boy, he screamed vehemently, "DIE, DEKU!"

A blast like no other struck Midoriya straight in the chest. A force so strong that it knocked him to the wall. The other students giggled and chuckled amongst themselves as they made way for the fight. What they didn't realize soon enough was that it was the last punch drawn. "Get up, Deku..." Bakugou smiled as a new sense of exhilaration coursed through his body. **How powerful he felt!**

"He... He isn't..." A student stuttered, her breath catching in her throat. "Bakugou! He isn't moving!" She yelled, enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone - with the exception of Bakugou Katsuki - started to panic as the entirety of the grey smoke cleared up, displaying the unmoving Midoriya laying face-first on the tiled classroom floor.

"Settle down, younguns!" Their homeroom teacher entered, swinging his machine-like hand to disperse the smoke away from his face as he coughed a little. Although, when he saw the chaos that ensued after the sight of Midoriya's limp body and the blood-thirsty Bakugou, he immediately called the ambulance along with the authorities.

"Please! Get here as soon as possible!" The teacher scrambled to come to Midoriya's aid, checking the freckled boy's pulse. Teachers pushed through the door, "We heard the commotion! What's wrong?!"

"Midoriya! He's got no pulse!" After making the call, the teacher placed the phone near him, leaving the phone to record his efforts to rescucitate his student. The astounded Bakugou and the rest of the students were ushered out of the room.

"Mi-Midoriya! Come back! Come back! Midoriya!" Push after push, breath after breath, an uneasy feeling spread across the school staff. **Quirkless student, Midoriya Izuku, was at death's door...**

...

_Musutafu General Hospital - Room 138 - Midoriya_

_18 : 54_

"Please wake up... please, Izuku..." A chubby woman with dull green hair begged on her knees. She wept to no end, grasping her son's hand as if it was her lifeline. She cradled the boy's arm, heart aching immensely. The pain she felt was beyond a feeling. The sight of the heart monitor and the sound of its constant beeping brought physical harm to her health.

It wasn't long before things took turn for the worse.

With shallow breathing, she gulped down air. She placed a hand to her chest, blinking at the unbearable tightening of it. "God... please let my son live..." She gripped his hand, praying to whatever god existed, "If I should die, then let him live... live with a smile... on... his face." Her grip loosened, her heart stopping, freeing her from her usual struggle with life and death.

A few hours had gone by after the initial doctor's checkup that the nurse stationed in that floor made his rounds. He entered the room, greeting the boy's mother with a cheerful smile - one that he frequently used during work. Not hearing an audible reply from the woman, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Finding it odd that she didn't acknowledge his presence, he asked once more. "Mrs. Midoriya? Are you alright?" Shaking her shoulders, she suddenly fell backwards. Tear stains still clung to her cold and pale face.

The nurse checked her pulse, finding there was none. "Ma'am? Mrs. Midoriya?! Shit!" He immediately announced his findings through the phone he had with him, calling his supervisor to tell her that the patient's guardian died during her visit. It was even more devastating to find that Izuku himself was aware of what had happened. The boy was struck silent, a lost look in his eyes. The nurses had done their best efforts to comfort the boy but to no avail. All he could think at that moment as he looked at where his mother once laid,_ "It's all my fault..."_

...

_Musutafu General Hospital - Room 138 - Midoriya_

_23 : 21_

Weeks passed with Izuku still under the extensive care of the hospital. Since his father worked abroad, he was provided with a caretaker to watch over his recovery - and possibly, his mental health. The old woman wasn't awful, but she wasn't his mother either. It was difficult for the boy to accept his mother's death. He barely ate. He barely slept. He cried often and was later diagnosed with insomnia. When receiving calls from his remaining guardian a world away grew tiresome, he stopped responding, though he would still listen to the messages quickly piling up in the answering machine.

***beep***

**_Hey, kid... I'm planning to go home. Then we can talk about what we're going to do... okay?_**

***beep***

* * *

***beep***

**_Izuku, I'm sorry... I should have been there for you..._**

***beep***

* * *

***beep***

**_Son, stay strong..._**

***beep***

The degree in which the man expressed his emotions seemed rather contained in the beginning, but even Izuku could tell his father was suffering just as much as he was. It didn't matter that they were far away from each other or how long they haven't seen each other, he knew it all along.

_"This is all my fault..." _Izuku walked the empty hallways, accompanied by his caregiver. His chest had surgical scars from his near-death experience having been blasted by Bakugou's powerful explosion. He didn't understand why, but even with the hate he felt for the blonde, he still admired the way the boy's quirk would obey his every command. **At least, he had a quirk. Izuku had none.**

He felt his scars, flattening his palm on his chest. It tingled a little. It wasn't physical pain. It was something he learned to force down and ignore if he wanted to "stay strong." Izuku blinked his green eyes, watching the darkness mingling with the city lights outside the glass window.

"When..." He turned his thin frame to gaze into the older woman's salmon-pink eyes. She nodded for him to continue, "Go on, Izuku..." Looking outside the window again, he inquired rather softly, "When can I leave?" It was an odd contrast from his usual agitated or apathetic demeanor. She stopped beside him, giving him enough time to glance her name from her nametag. "I am sure the hospital will allow your discharge once your father arrives." She nodded, closing her wrinkled eyelids, "He will be taking you home... why do you ask? Didn't he say he'd be coming in a month or so?"

Izuku wrapped his hands around his elbows as if embracing himself as he stared at nothing in particular, "It's just..." He contemplated, drawing his left index finger away from his arm to scratch at his freckles, "There's really nothing left for me here..."

After saying such a strange statement, Izuku started walking once again, his head craned upwards as he stared at the flickering ceiling lights above him.

**_Chapter One - The End_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two : is that my future?**_

***Disclaimer : I don't own Boku no Hero Academia :I**

***Reading Pointers :I**

\- _blah blah_ = usually the setting and time of the scene

\- "blah blah" = reserved for dialogue

\- _"blah blah"_ = revealing thoughts

\- **blah blah** = emphasis

\- **blah blah** = *you'll find out soon enough*

* * *

_Midoriya Household _

_07 : 48_

"Here, Izuku..." Opening the door, a tall dark-haired man stepped aside to make way for a boy coming through the front entrance. Afterwards, he picked up the groceries the two of them carried up the stairs. He had a comforting smile in his eyes, but anyone could tell it was forced. Izuku's father presented himself in a calm composure despite the nostalgic feeling that filled the apartment they all shared in that wonderfully bittersweet life. Biting down the 'I'm home!' statement that was so customary for him, he glanced at his son's silent figure, not fully knowing the right words to say.

Izuku didn't speak as he walked over to the kitchen void of its usual joy and mountain of good food. He blinked back tears when he thought he heard his mother call. He turned his head away from her imagined position near the stove. Taken in a memory that he could no longer experience for the rest of his days, he slammed his fist in the empty dining table, catching his father's attention.

The man, Midoriya Hisashi, lowered his head at the sharp sound, a hand placed on his forehead. He was shaking, barely able to contain the sadness that was drowning him. He lost his wife, and when he came to realize that she had to go through such an unbearable condition every second before her passing, he felt guilt settle in his chest. He wasn't there to kiss her tears away, and he wasn't even around to comfort his grieving son. Stuttering slightly, he managed to say, "I-If you'd l-l-like to step o-outside..."

Izuku lifted his fist from the table, a painful sting in his hand. Stuffing both hands in his pockets, he nodded, his eyes a cold indifference. It was a pathetic attempt to keep his emotions locked up. Once he regained his footing, he headed out the door, placing his back against it. Cursing under his breath, he lifted his fist to his chest, beating at it. "_All... my... fault!"_

The freckled boy looked up, hearing the shuffling of footsteps coming his way. Letting the tears fall without bothering to do away with them, he faced Bakugou Katsuki along with his mother, Bakugou Mitsuki. The woman stood opposite of the weeping Izuku, eyes sorrowful unlike her son's glaring orbs. She clasped her hands together, setting them near her stomach as she laid on her knees. Fully prostrated on the floor facing the boy, she placed her forehead on top of her hands. "Midoriya..."

Katsuki gritted his teeth at the sight of his mother bowing so low in front of such a weakling. "Deku..." He made to move towards Izuku when his mother growled at him, "Don't touch him, Katsuki!" Once more, she faced the green-haired teen only to find him standing directly in front of her, dark eyes looking down in such a hateful manner that it glued her to her spot.

"The Bakugou Family apolog-!" A frail hand landed square on her flawless cheek. She recoiled from the hit and held back a furious Katsuki. "We are sorry!" As the same hand rose to strike again, the boy's father was present to stop the impact. "Izuku!" Hisashi reprimanded his son's violent behavior and was shocked at seeing it dealt firsthand.

The boy reared his arm back, placing bawled fists inside his hoodie pockets, "Whatever." Stepping backwards, Izuku turned around and proceeded to open the apartment door when thick red liquid dripped from his ears. There was a sound similar to that of a crash and a helpless screaming.

Flashes of blinding light filled his vision as his shoulder hit the door, limp body falling to the cold hard ground. He could see a faint figure of the ash-blonde woman weep, yelling as she cried.

**He was taken! How could something like this happen?! How could UA let this happen?! **

Izuku took a thirsty breath, tearing up as a ringing in his ears started. "Ugh…" When he closed his eyes and brought his hands to his bleeding ears, he saw his mother comforting the usually crude blonde woman. They embraced each other with such passion, fully understanding what it felt to lose a child.

**When I heard that they were after my buddy... I couldn't do anything! I didn't do anything! ****If I don't act now... forget being a hero, I'm not even a man!**

He felt nauseous as numerous images appeared, cramming its entirety in his aching head. Red spiky hair was something he could vaguely make out from the whole scene. Then a girl resembling a frog spoke, her eyes showing deep concern for something Izuku didn't even understand at the time.

**We're all still in shock over Bakugo's kidnapping... so we have to think about this calmly.**

_"Kidnapping?" _Izuku's last thoughts were cut short as he let pitch black overtake his consciousness.

...

_Musutafu General Hospital_

_Two Days Later_

_09:23_

"Your name?" A woman clad in white with a stereotypical stethoscope hanging from her neck asked the green-haired boy.

"Izuku..." The teen answered, looking down at his hands, vaguely remembering the scars etched on them from a memory he didn't know he had.

"Full name, please." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, huffing the stray hairs off her beautiful face. While she filled in the patient form meant for check-ups, she continued, "You've been here for three months before your discharge, Izuku. The least you could do is remember the procedure..."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, examining every inch of his arms, "Midoriya… Izuku…" Setting them down on the bed, he frowned. "How long have I been here?" He inquired as the last required information were quickly filled out by the doctor. She placed her pen on her white coat pocket and pushed the clipboard to her chest, "Approximately two days… your father described you as having bled from your ears, so we went ahead and took an x-ray. We wanted to make sure that you-" The green-haired boy absentmindedly brought a hand to his lips and began to mutter words that were partially incomprehensible. "That happened, but I don't… it never... happened. Should something... occur? Now that doesn't... bit of sense… But having been kidnapped? Knowing... make him hostage… What bullshit..."

"Now, now... Izuku…" The doctor pulled a chair closest to the bed and sat down, tilting her head to the side, "Have you been taking your medications?" Not hearing a reply from her frequent patient, she sighed and pushed her back against the chair, "I understand you don't like taking them because they make you sick… but it's important that you do." Now leaning forward with a hand hard-pressed against Izuku's shoulder, she turned to the bedside table and withdrew an envelope. "From a visitor this morning… if you need anything, then make sure to inform the staff. Take care of yourself, Izuku." After she waved her goodbye, the teen groggily reached for the remote.

"Mt. Lady! Your efforts this morning were quite splendid! While you performed wonderfully in your Hero Debut, many of your fans are curious of how your partnership with Kamui Woods came to be! Care to tell us?" A male reporter carefully stood beside the heroine, aware that he needed to approach her the right way so that he could get the daily scoop the public desired. After a few seconds or so went by, the newbie side-stepped the question by pulling in the very confident man - her partner - with tree bark for skin, Kamui Woods, into the interview, "Well, I would have to say that she is a very reliable co-worker. I do wish she would hold back a little though… since it is her first fight." He gave a light-hearted sigh, and then pushed his way through the crowd with Mt. Lady kissing the air, a gesture of her love for her fans, along with a wink and a quick booty shot.

Izuku read the letter quickly and crumpled it up in a ball. He threw it in the trash, taking his few belongings - except his phone, which he knew had a tracker installed by his now over-protective father - that were placed inside the drawer of his bedside table. Then he left his room, choosing to go down the stairs to avoid detection. Once he was out of the building and had gone deeper in the suburban area, he happened to pass by a dark tunnel.

A grim feeling overwhelmed him, his feet moving the opposite way. It seemed that they themselves knew there was danger there. Out of the silence came a metallic clang, and a monster emerged from the sewers. "I need a vessel…"

**I AM HERE!**

Izuku knew what would happen if he went in that tunnel. There was a hazy figure of a bright and shining individual as he reared his fist back, a smile on his face. Hiding behind the nearest brick wall, he swallowed as his throat suddenly went dry. A moment later, he heard a voice in his head. **His own voice!**

**I made a decision that day… No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself.**

A suffocating sensation burned the scar on his chest. It felt like death was following him, urging him to go to the deep end. He could see himself trapped within a sea of sadistic green muk. **That couldn't be him! He wasn't inside the tunnel! He was far away, safe and sound!**

**Help!**

Then words that further strengthened the hope flickering within him started.

**I'll keep smiling! Just like him!**

Izuku turned his body away from the beast that came out of the filthy sewers. Making as little noise as possible, he swiftly maneuvered away from its general location until he could make out a telephone booth. Now, he regretted not having brought his phone with him. Pushing the designated numbers for Villain Activity, he struggled to find the words that fully detailed his "encounter" with the villain and their possible present whereabouts.

The green-haired boy gripped his head, racking his brain for that surge of strange and new information he had never experienced in his lifetime. He closed his green eyes with the phone pressed hard against his ears. Since it was quiet in Izuku's end, the receiver considerately warned him not to call without reason, "Whoever you are, do not call with the intention to play pranks. This is not a game. People's lives could be at stake even as we speak. If you have nothing important to say, then please do us a favor. Hang up."

**It's my fault… Sorry… I'm so sorry…**

He felt awful inside, but he managed to spill every little detail he could remember. "Wait! Somewhere… a huge explosion would occur! Um... HE would be in the city center of Musutafu! The… The… Near the shopping district closest to the storefront called SLIPSTREAM! Get the heroes there!" Then he hung up immediately, unsure of what he had just done.

Looking down at his hands once more, he blinked back the image of the scars that plagued his arms. He was so confused, lost in his thoughts. It was already late in the afternoon, and he didn't concern himself with making up any excuse as to why he left the hospital. Sitting down on one of the swing sets in the park closest to the telephone booth he was at prior, he wondered out loud, still staring at the smooth skin of his palms and forearms, "Is that my future?"

Izuku chuckled, "Who am I kidding?" He sighed as he watched the sun slowly set in the sky. Then a booming explosion rang through the air. The boy stood up, head turned to the direction of the smoke and destruction. "_What?" _He started to run towards downtown Musutafu, knowledgeable of all the turns and alleyways he had to go through. "_It can't be true!" _

**Somehow, Izuku knew this was going to take place, but the real question running through his head was, **"_**How and Why?"**_


End file.
